


Косплей

by fandom_CLAMP_2018



Category: Chobits
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_CLAMP_2018/pseuds/fandom_CLAMP_2018
Summary: Обычный день, дождь за окном, а Чии узнает новое слово.





	Косплей

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи «Сакура — ловец карт» выступают героями манги и, как следствие, объектами косплея.

Этот день не предвещал стать чем-то особенным. Хозяин срочно отправился на работу, о том, что он был тут, напоминал о чем-то мерно ворчащий в углу комнаты включенный телевизор да недопитая чашка кофе на столике. Она не стала убирать ее. Так более правильно, более спокойно ждать его возвращения.

Хмурившееся все утро тучами небо спустя несколько часов после его ухода разразилось дождем, сейчас весело барабанящим по подоконнику. Крупные капли бегут по стеклу то сами по себе, то собираясь в игривые струйки и стекая замысловатым узором. Дождь сплошной завесой надежно укрывает улицу, не давая рассмотреть прохожих. Впрочем, вряд ли они сейчас там есть, в такую погоду мало у кого возникает желание оказаться вне помещения.

Сумомо делает расслабляющую гимнастику на журнальном столике. Она еще вчера скачала дополнение к своей стандартной программе и сейчас с радостью осваивает новые движения.

Котоко где-то в общежитии. Вышла по просьбе нового жильца, дабы настроить тому электротехнику.

Чии же просто сидит у окна и смотрит.

Чии дождь интересен больше, нежели телевизор.

Телевизор она смотрела много раз, уже успела выучить программу передач. Сейчас, через минуту и три секунды, пойдет реклама. Скорее всего, о новых депозитах, потом будет ролик про чай с дынным вкусом, затем подтянутся скидки из модных магазинов одежды или обуви. Кто раньше прорвется в эфир, тот и сможет прорекламировать свой товар сейчас. Остальным придется ждать следующей рекламной вставки через двадцать минут и семнадцать секунд. И снова гонка за зрителем. Чии не нравится такая навязчивость.

Ей нравится дождь. Он не гонится ни за чьим вниманием, от него не рябит в глазах и не болят органы, воспринимающие звук, он всегда разный и никогда не идет по расписанию. За его действиями интересно наблюдать, интересно слышать, а если не обращать внимания на телевизор, то можно даже попробовать разобрать, что же именно звучит в мерном шуме падающей с небес на землю воде. Ей кажется, что это речь. Древняя, подзабытая людьми, но все равно остающаяся им родной. Хидэки бы точно понял, он умный. Но Хидэки срочно вызвали на работу, поэтому, за него будет разбираться она. Знакомые не раз говорили, что она — умный персоком, а раз она умная, то обязательно справится. И Хидэки похвалит Чии. Она еще многое не знает, это правда, но каждый день приносит с собою новое открытие. Кто знает, может быть, и этот станет таковым? Вот дождь закончится, и…

— Раз-два, не хандрим, — на плечо запрыгивает как всегда жизнерадостная Сумомо. — Дождь, не повод для уныния. Я освоила программу с дополнениями и заявляю прямо: она идеально подходит для того, чтобы прогнать накатившую хандру.

Чии встала. Она никогда не была против упражнений.

Раз-два, раз-два.

— О чем говорит дождь? — задала вопрос Чии, когда с разминкой против хандры было покончено.

Сумомо ответить не успела. Ее опередила Котоко.

— О том, что у нас в коридоре протекает крыша, — ворчливо произнесла она, заходя в комнату и отряхиваясь. — Снова. Хидэки — болван! Сколько можно повторять про починку?

— Хидэки не болван, — Чии присела перед маленьким недовольным персокомом, — денег пока нет на починку крыши. Но Хидэки работает. И Чии работает. Нам дадут денег, мы починим крышу, и она больше не будет течь.

— Это же, сколько денег еще надо? — пробурчала Котоко. — И почему нам не использовать те, что имеются?! Вроде бы с прошлой зарплаты еще достаточно осталось.

— Это на отдых, — тут же запротестовала услышавшая подругу Сумомо, энергично размахивая руками и шелковой лентой своего наряда.

— Какой еще отдых? — сощурилась Котоко, с подозрением наблюдая за импровизированным танцем. — Вы и так мастера повалять дурака. Куда еще дальше?

— Поясняю, — Сумомо встала в позу учителя у доски, — отдых культурно-просветительный. Визиты в планетарии, походы в музеи на экспозиции, театральные постановки, балет, картинные выставки, исторические косплеи…

— Косплеи? — заинтересовалась Чии незнакомым словом.

— Косплей, согласно Мировой энциклопедии, — это увлечение, состоящее в переодевании в костюмы и отыгрывании жизни персонажей различных игр, кино, книг, комиксов и манги с аниме, — Сумомо как никогда была довольна тем фактом, что они сделали вай-фай по всей квартире, и ей, чтобы скачать данные, достаточно лишь выдвинуть антенну.

— Чии.

Как переодеваться в кого-то и играть, персоком представляла слабо. Как работать, делать зарядку, ходить по магазинам и встречать Хидэки с работы — представляла. А вот как играть кого-то — нет. Еще такого не доводилось. Да и одобрит ли ее «самый особенный» этот косплей? Вдруг он противник подобного времяпрепровождения, а она на это потратит свое время? Все требовало изучения и одобрения.

— Произвожу анализ популярных направлений косплея, — жаль, что замешательство Чии Сумомо восприняла по-своему.

— Пустая трата времени, — Котоко усиленно делала вид, что ей это ни капельки не интересно, но данные, которые по своему каналу запрашивала Сумомо, она перезапрашивала у серверов для повторной обработки со своей стороны. Надо же знать, чего ждать, если неуемная энергия одной и неумение отказывать другой объединятся в едином порыве.

— Самые популярные направления косплея: компьютерные игры, известные кинематографические произведения, а также манга и аниме, — меж тем выдала Сумомо. — Для качественного косплея желательно, чтобы косплеер хоть немного был похож на выбранную им модель для косплея, иначе это будет больше не косплей, а маскарад. Для симуляции подобной ситуации в качестве исходных моделей возьмем мою внешность и внешность Чии. Загружаю матрицы образов, подгружаю сводную таблицу персонажей, подходящих по параметрам под нашу внешность, рост и вес, снимаю ограничение по половой принадлежности героев.

— Данные получены, — произнесла персоком спустя несколько минут молчаливого ожидания, — вывожу на экран результаты.

Котоко щелкнула пальцами, переключая тем самым прием с антенны на внутреннее видео.

На экране тут же появилась таблица. Заглавные колонки отвелись в ней Чии и Сумомо, в подкатегориях же расположились варианты с теми, роли кого они могли бы достоверно исполнить соответственно своей внешности и росту. По весу сортировки не было, вероятно, это не такой уж и важный параметр.

Мужчины, женщины, биографии тех, кто был, есть, кого никогда не существовало в этой реальности, быстро мелькали на экране. Человек бы не поспел прочитать информацию, но не персокомы.

— Постой, — внезапно попросила Чии Сумомо, что и листала предложенный интернетом список на телевизоре. — Останови на нем, на человеке с крыльями и длинными платиновыми волосами.

— На ком? — поинтересовалась Сумомо, но послушно остановилась именно на том, кто сумел привлечь Чии.

— Юэ. Герой аниме «Сакура — ловец карт», хранитель Луны. Долгое время был один, так как его создатель… — прочитали строчки с монитора обитатели комнаты.

— Хм, я тогда…Керо, — посмотрев, кого из героев этого аниме система предложила ей, грустно вздохнула Сумомо, но спустя мгновение тут же забормотала себе под нос, скачивая, сверяя и сводя какие-то расчеты по тканям, перьям и бусам. Котоко фыркнула и отвернулась, а Чии…

А Чии не могла понять, почему при виде этого существа, согласно информации, придуманного, ускорились все ее процессы. Не так, как ускорялись при виде Хидэки, но гораздо сильнее, нежели на весь остальной мир. Словно… словно перед ней снова лежат ее книги о поиске и выборе своего пути. Волосы оттенка луны, печальные глаза, скрывающие в своей глубине какую-то тайну, поза, изгиб крыла. От него веяло силой.

Ни Сумомо, ни Котоко этого не чувствовали, но чувствовала Чии.

Чувствовала, что это не чья-то придумка, а нечто. Нечто гораздо и гораздо большее.

Косплей — переодевание и отыгрывание поведения выбранного персонажа.

— Я хочу попробовать косплей, — произнесла Чии.

— Ура!

— Я так и знала!

Чии не обратила на сдвоенный возглас своих друзей внимания. Ее мысли занимал Юэ. Если… если она оденется, как он, если скажет его слова и повторит, пусть и в игровой форме, то, что делал он… То, быть может, она станет ближе к нему, быть может, поймет, кто же он на самом деле и почему она именно таковым его ощущает. Поймет, ведь ей тоже знакомо одиночество, у нее тоже были тайны, у нее тоже есть сила, которую так просто не сокрыть.

Если она станет им, то… то найдет ответ на вопрос, о чем же говорит дождь.

Она уверена. Божество не может не знать оный.

А Хидэки поймет. Он особенный.


End file.
